Life Unexpected
by AprilC3604
Summary: Dean gets a surprise when he gets back to Bobbys from a hunt. Something he never thought would happen and now he has to deal with it. Will he step up or back away? She is far from his type. How did this happen? Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

Claire pulled up to Singer Salvage and her heart was racing. She hoped he was here. This was her last hope. She got out of her car and walked up to the door. "Here goes nothing." She said as she knocked on the door.

Seconds later an older man came to the door, "Can I help you?' he asked her.

"Umm well I hope so. I'm looking for Dean...uh... Winchester." She said as she looked at a slip of paper.

"Who wants to know?" he asked as he looked her over.

"I'm sorry. My name is Claire Stewart. We met about….well about four months ago and I have been trying to find him for a few weeks now. He use my phone and I have been tracking every number and this is the last place on the list." She finished. "I have to find him."

Bobby could tell she was getting upset and a little nervous, "Ok calm down. Why don't you come inside?"

Claire smiled up at him, "Thank you." She said.

Bobby opened the screen door and watched as she stepped over the salt line with ease. That was a good sign. "So where are you from?" he asked her.

"Michigan."

"Wow you sure came a long way to find him." Bobby said.

"Well it's kind of important." She smiled and looked down at her pregnant belly, "As you can see."

"Yes I can."

"So is he here?"

"No he had to…..run out." Bobby smiled at her. He couldn't tell her that he was out on a hunt.

"Oh." She said sadly.

"He is on his way back though. Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh I don't drink." She smiled.

"Oh yeah. Well maybe tea?"

"I would love that." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Ok well you go and have a seat in the den and I will go get you something." Bobby smiled at her, "Dean should be back soon."

"Thank you so much." Claire said and made her way into the den.

Bobby walked into the kitchen and first thing he did was grab the phone. "_This is Dean Winchester, leave a message." _"Dean you need to get you ass back here now and I mean right now." Bobby said and hung up the phone.

Bobby walked back into the den with the tear and handed it to her with a smile on his face, "Here you go."

"Thank you. It had been a really long day."

"I bet. So…you know Dean." Bobby said and took a seat next to her.

"Not really well. I met him once and well…..things got out of hand as you can tell. Don't worry I'm not here for money or anything."

"Good, because Dean don't have any."

"I figured. I just came to talk to him and that's all. I just wanted to do the right things."

Bobby listened to this girl and wondered how in the hell Dean hooked up with a girl like this. She was sweet and smart and dare he say a little innocent. She was fare from Dean's type.

"So you said he was on his way back?" Claire asked as she sipped on her tea.

"Yeah he should be here anytime." Bobby said and just then he heard the impala pull up in the drive way, "Well there he is now." He said and got up.

Claire felt her heart face faster. She had not seen Dean since that night they spent together. She felt stupid for coming here but she knew she had to do this for her child.

Bobby walked out on the porch and watched as Dean hung up his phone and looked over at him, "What had you all in a fuss? We were gone a day."

Bobby didn't want Claire to hear so he headed down the stair and walked over to Dean, "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Ummm, no I don't think so. Well unless you count this chick I met last night." Dean smirked.

"You stupid idgit!" Bobby said, "There is a girl in my house now and she is looking for you."

Dean's eyes widened, "A girl? Here? Why the hell is a girl here looking for me?"

"She said you used her phone one night about you two did God knows what and she found you. Boy you are in a heap of trouble." Bobby told him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he walked around the car with the bags.

"I don't know." Dean said.

"Go inside and you will see." Bobby told them.

Both guys followed Bobby into the house. When Claire heard the door open she got up from the couch and stood there. When she saw Dean standing there she felt as if she was going to pass out but she had to stay strong. Do what she had to do and get the hell out of there.

She fixed her little dress just about the time Dean turned and laid eyes on her. She was beautiful…..and pregnant. "Hi." He smiled at her.

"Hey." She waved.

Dean turned to Bobby and he gave Dean a look telling him to handle this. He looked back at Claire and then walked into the room. "Um…well Bobby said you're looking for me."

"Yeah. I have been for a few weeks now." She smiled. "I think we need to talk."

By the looks of her stomach Dean knew what she wanted to talk to him about, "Listen sweetheart…"

"Claire."

"Ok Claire. I would love to say I remember you but I don't. I have no money or anything so ….."

"No I don't want your money and I had a feeling you wouldnt remember me. It's ok. We were both drunk. I don't want anything from you. I just want to know if you're the father. I mean I know you are because I was a virgin that night and you were it but I just need to have it in writing. That's all I want for my child. You don't have to do anything for me." She said. "All I need is for you to do this for me."

Dean was a little shocked he had to admit. All she wanted was a DNA test? Most girls would try and get anything they could from him. How the hell did he end up with a girl like this? What was she doing in a bar?

"So let me get this straight, you want a DVA test and that's it? No money, no commitment?"

"Yes. That's all I want. One day when my child ask who its father is I want to be able to tell them. I've been looking for a long time so I really hope you will do this for me. I will leave you alone I swear."

As Dean looked at her he knew she couldn't be more that 25. He couldn't tell her no. He was a little unsure how he felt about this. Then again he couldn't have a baby right now. Too much was going on in the world and he wasn't the type to settle down. Maybe he was lucky to have knocked up a girl like this.

"I'll do it. I think we both deserve to know." He said.

Claire smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you."

Dean hugged her back. He tried to keep a brave face but he knew he was screwed. He really had to quit drinking so much.

***Second new story. Just a idea I had of Dean REALLY dealing with having a baby with a one night stand. Ok so PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU WILL HAVE MORE!**


	2. Chapter 2

When the two broke apart Claire smiled up at him, "Thank again for doing this for me. It means more than you know."

"No problem. So I have to ask, if I was the only person you've ever been with then why get the DNA test?" Dean asked her. He just wanted to make sure he was clear on everything.

"Well….you don't remember me right?"

"Not at this moment but you have to admit I'm sure you look a different now than you did back then."

Claire laughed a little, "Good point. But that's kind of why I'm doing this. See if you don't remember me now then years from now you really wont remember so one day if my child decides to meet their father and looks you up you wont have a clue who they are. Does that make since? Call it proof I guess."

"Oh…ok I think I get it. Either way I would be happy to help you out. I mean it's the least I can do right." Dean smiled. He still couldn't believe he let this happy. He knocked up this sweet little virgin or not ex virgin. She only got to have good or well awesome sex once. He felt bad for her.

"Well I guess I should be going." She said and pulled a card from her purse, "This is my address so just next time you're in town we can make an appointment. There's no rush I mean I still have six months to go."

"Wait you're leaving?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I have a long drive ahead of me."

"It's getting late. You shouldn't be driving at night. There are some crazy people out there. Trust me."

"Thanks Dean but I think I'll be ok."

"No seriously I would feel a lot better if you just stayed the night here and left in the morning. Please? I'm doing something for you so you do this for me."

Claire thought for a minute and he had a point. She was getting a little sleepy and hungry. "Well I guess I could stay until the morning. I don't have to be back to work until Monday so it should be fine to wait."

"Great."

"Hey guys I have a few burgers a fries ready if you're hungry." Bobby said as he walked into the room, "Or do you two need more time?"

"No we're good I think." Dean said, "Are you hungry?" he asked Claire.

"Starving." She smiled.

The four of them sat around the table and Dean placed a plate with a burger and fries in front of Claire, "Need anything else?" he asked.

"Umm do you have ketchup and Mayo?"

"Yeah I think so." Dean said. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed both and placed them in front of her. "Here you go. I didn't ever think you might want something on your burger."

"Oh I don't. This is for my fries." she smiled and covered the fries with both of the condiments.

The four sat there and just watched her, "You eat mayo on your fries?" Sam asked.

"I know it's weird but I love it these days." She said.

Dean looked over at Sam and just saw him staring at her belly and kicked him, "Dude, stop." Dean said.

Claire looked at them both and smiled, "It's ok. I know its kind of out there. It doesn't bother me. Do you know how many people see a pregnant woman and have to touch their bellies? Trust me it get s annoying but I just keep a smile on my face."

"I just can't believe there is a little Dean in there." Sam said.

"Sam." Bobby warned.

"No I was just saying."

"It's ok." Claire smiled.

"Girl I have to have you have the most positive attitude I have ever seen. How the hell did you end up with a guy like Dean." Bobby asked.

"What….you saying I'm a bad guy?" Dean asked.

"No I'm just saying you tend to go with the girls with daddy issues."

"I do not."

"Yeah you do." Sam smiled.

"Ok anyways how did we end up together?" Dean asked, "If you don't mind filling in a few blanks for me. Everything from that night is still a little fuzzy."

"No I don't mind but I think I'll skip the details because I thinks its obvious what happened."

"I think that's a good thing." Bobby said.

"Well it was the night of my graduation." She said and all the guys about chocked, "College graduation that is." She smiled, "don't worry I'm legal I can assure you. I was out with a few friends. I normally don't go to bars but I told them I would let loose one night before it was time to jump into the real world. That's the night I met Dean and instead of jumping I was thrown." She laughed.

_**Four Months Ago**_

"_Ok ladies last night of being a kid." Claire's friend Joy said as she raised her glass in there air. "Time for Claire to live a little."_

_Claire smiled, "I'm living just fine. I have my Pepsi."_

"_Well you need to add some Jack to that and have a good night with us. Come on you never let go. We just graduated. Time to live it up. No more books. Come on Claire."_

"_Yeah Claire just one night. What can it hurt?" Leeann said. "Please. You never just relax."_

_Claire knew she wasn't going to win this one, "Ok fine. Order the shots." She said. Maybe there were right. She was always living her life on the safe side so what is one little drink going to hurt._

_**Two Hours Later**_

"_Next…" hiccup, "Next rounds on me." Claire said as she stumbled over to the bar. She has had a little more than she thought but she was feeling damn good right now._

"_She is going to kill us for this." Joy said._

"_No she wont. She needed a night like this. After the year she had. I mean come on she doubled up on classes and on top of that her parents moves and Josh dumped her because of the no sex thing. She needs to learn to not take life so serious….and get laid." Leeann said. "Plus look at her. Have you ever seen her smile this much and it not be fake."_

"_You have a point." Joy said. "Who knows, maybe tonight be change her a little."_

"_I guess we just have to wait and see."_

"_Excuse me sir!" Claire called out to the bartender, "Hi. Can I get uh….six more shot and three beers please?"_

"_Coming right up." He smiled at her._

"_Thank you." She said and sat on the stool._

_She looked to her left and saw a guy sitting there taking shot after show and never stopping to breathe, "Wow you are really good at that." She said._

_When he turned to her she felt the room get really hot. He was gorgeous….and drunk. "I've had practice." He smiled at her as he looked her up and down, "What's your name?"_

"_Claire."_

"_Well Claire I think you just made this night a whole lot better for me." He said and she blushed a little, "You know what, I think me and you should get to know each other a little better. I'm Dean."_

"_Nice to meet you. What would you like to know?" she asked._

_Dean knew she was innocent. Most girls would have just said 'sounds great when do we leave' but not her. It was ok with him. He hasn't done innocent in a long time so what the hell. Dean got up from his seat and moved closer to her, "No I meant me and you should get to know each other on a more personal level." He said as he moved his hand down her arm._

_Claire shuttered under his touch. She was feeling things she had never felt before. Maybe her friends were right. Time for her to let go. "Just give me a minute and we can go back to my place."_

"_Sounds great." Dean said._

_Claire took the tray of drinks back over to her friends and placed them on the table as she tried to keep her balance, "Hey I need to go."_

_Both girls smiled at her, "Who was that you were talking to? Damn he is fine."_

"_His name is Dean. He wants to get to know me." She smiled._

"_Uh sweetie you do know what he means right?" Joy asked._

"_Well….I think sex."_

"_Are you sure you want to go there? I mean you have been drinking." Leeann said._

"_I know that and maybe that makes this perfect. I would never do something like this and I am tired of the virgin jokes so time to grow up and I mean come on…look at him. You don't get more perfect than that." Claire said._

_Both girls looked around her and bit their lips, "You are right about that. Well go fuck the hell out of him girl." Joy said._

"_Ok not sure what to do but I think he will right?" Claire asked as she fixed her hair._

"_Girl I have a feeling this will be a night you will never forget."_

**Present**

"And that's it. We took a cab because we were both too drunk to drive and went back to my place." She said.

Dean sat that and thought hard. He was starting to remember than night. It was one month after John had died and Sam was giving him a hard time so he went out. Now he remembered. "If I remember right that's when the fun started." Dean winked.

"Dean." Bobby said, "We don't need to hear that."

"What she was there. Its not like is a secret."

"It's fine. So anyways that's the story." Claire said.

"What's it feel like." Sam said. He still couldn't believe it. Dean actually slipped up and got a girl pregnant.

"Well kind of like little butterflies right now. They don't move a lot."

"They? Oh God its not twins is it?" Dean asked.

"Oh no I just don't know what to call them yet."

"When do you find out?" Sam asked.

"In three weeks. On the 21st. I hope it's a girl but I will be happy with either."

"So where do you work? Is it good job?" Dean asked.

"Damn boys what's with the questions?" Bobby asked.

"What? I was just asking." Dean said. "I think I'm allowed to know what she does."

"I work at a pediatrics office. I'm a RN. So yeah it's a good job and I have a apartment in a good neighborhood, my car is new, and I have savings. So like I said I have everything under control but thanks for asking." She smiled and leaned back a little and rubbed her belly, "That was so good. Thank you."

"Are you sure you had enough?" Bobby asked.

"I had plenty. I think I should try to get some sleep. I have a long drive in the morning." She said and got up from the table.

"Dean show her up stairs and make sure I didn't you know…leave anything out." Bobby said and gave Dean a look.

"Oh I got it." He said. "Come on Claire."

"Thank you so much again." Claire said before she walked out of the room with Dean.

"You know…I like her." Sam said. "If Dean was going to knock any one up I'm glad that it was her."

"She is nice. It would do Dean some good to be around a girl like that. Maybe she can teach him a few things." Bobby said.

"What do you think Dean is going to do?"

"I don't know but I sure hope it's the right thing for once."

Dean walked into one of the extra bedroom and looked around and everything seemed to be put away. "Ok you can come in. Just making sure Bobby didn't leave any of his clothes laying around. Trust me when I say you do not want to see that mans boxers."

Claire laughed as she walked into the room, "I'll take your word for it."

"Ok well just let me know if you need anything. I'll be right next door."

"Thanks Dean."

"Ok well I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Night."

Dean smiled at her once more before walking out of the room and back down stairs where Bobby and Sam where in the den, "This has been one hell of a day." He said and flopped down.

"How are you handling all of this?" Bobby asked, "I mean this is a shock."

"I know. But there is nothing to handle. I mean she seems to have everything under control." Dean said and both the men stared at him, "What?"

"What do you mean what? Aren't you going to at least try and do anything?" Bobby asked.

"What am I supposed to do? Hell I cant take care of a baby so why pretend. I have no money and in case you haven't noticed out lives is not fit for a kid. So no thanks."

"I cant believe you, Dean." Sam said. "You are going to let your raise that baby alone? What is wrong with you?"

"Look Sam I didn't ask for this. Sure she a sweet girl and I hate that I fucked up that night but there is nothing I can do. I'm not a baby person. Hell I hated when I had to watch you. You were a winey baby."

"That's not funny Dean." Sam said. "You cant let her do this alone."

"If you want to play daddy so much then you help her. She's more your type anyways. I was drunk that night. I'll give her a DNA test for her scrapbook or whatever and maybe call and check on them but that's it."

"Boy someone should really smack you and I just might." Bobby said.

"Look you can say what you want but this is for the best. I don't want to stick around and her think it means something and that we are going to fall in love and be a happy family. It's not going to happen. Call me a dick or whatever but you both know she is better off without me. No if you two are done I'm going to bed."

Bobby and Dean watched as Dean walked out of the room. He was going to regret this and they both knew it. He was scared right now. Soon her could come around.

Claire stood at the top of the stairs with her hand on her belly. She didn't need him but did he have to be so mean about it? Maybe he was right. She was better off without him. She needed to get out of here now.

***Thanks for the review! So glad you like it. I love little Claire. So sweet and Dean is being mean but he does have a point. Will he come around? REVIEW TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dean got up and walked down the hallway to Claire's room and knocked on the door. He wanted to make sure she got off alright and was going to get home at a good hour. He meant what he said when he said he didn't want her out at night, "Hey Claire it's me." Dean said. "Just making sure you're up." When he didn't get a answer so he turned the knob and walked in, "Are you dressed?"

When he got into the room he saw it was empty and the bed was made and all her stuff was gone. He walked over to the window and looked down to see her car was also gone. "Damn it." he said.

He ran down the stairs and saw that Bobby and Sam were also already up, "Did you guys see Claire leave?"

"No she was gone when we got up. We thought you knew." Bobby said.

"No she never said anything to me. She didn't even leave a note. Why would she just leave without saying anything?" Dean asked.

"Maybe she was just ready to go home. I mean she came here for a reason and that's it . Nothing else for her really to do." Sam said.

"Yeah but she could have let me know she was leaving." Dean said.

"You almost sound worried." Bobby said.

"I just want to make sure she's ok."

"Then just call her. She gave you her number right?"

"Yeah I guess I could do that. I just cant believe she just left without even talking to me." Dean said. He was a little hurt she would run out.

"Maybe she knew there was nothing else to say. You have made it clear how you feel about everything or at least you have to us." Bobby said.

"Do you think she heard me?" Dean asked. He never even thought about her listening to everything he had said last night.

"I don't know but these aint exactly thick walls." Bobby said, "You better give her a call."

"Right." Dean said and walked into the other room to give her a call. He didn't like the idea of her traveling alone in her conditions. She was already a little too trusting for his comfort.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and called but she never answered. It went straight to her voicemail, "Hey Claire its Dean. Give me a call back when you get this. Just checking in on you." h said and then hung up the phone and waited. a few seconds late he got a text from her.

_**Just got home. See you in a few months. Thanks again.- Claire**_

Dean thought he would have gotten a little more from her than a text but maybe it was better this way. She was safe and at home so he cold stop worrying...or at least he thought.

***3 weeks later***

Claire turned off all the lights in her apartment and grabbed her purse from the table. This was it. Today she was going to find out if she was going to be the mother of a little boy or a little girl. She was more than ready to find out. She still had so much to buy for the baby and this was going to help out.

She took her keys out and as soon as she opened her front door she saw Dean standing there ready to knock, "Dean? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I was just passing through and thought I would stop by and see how you were." he said, "So ...how are you?"

"Fine. Running a little late so I have to go. It was good to see you though." she said as she closed the door and walked around him.

"Wait. That's it?" he asked and followed her down the stairs.

"Is there something else you needed?"

"Well no but you asked me to do this for you so I'm here." he said and she stopped. That really hit a nerve with her.

She turned to him but had a smile on her face, "Yes I did although I wasn't expecting you for a few months. But thanks again. My baby should know its self center ego centric a...butthole father is."

"Butthole?" Dean asked. It was clear that she had heard him that night but butthole?

Claire sighed, I'm sorry. My hormones are just all over the place these days."

"I can see that."

"Yeah." she laughed a little, "but we don't have to do this today. I can call you when I need you. I really have to go now."

"Well maybe I really came so I could go with you." Dean said. "I know you have your appointment today."

"What?" she asked him. Was he really asking to go with her?

"Maybe I wanted to know what it was going to be. You know...just so I would know."

"You want to go with me?"

"Yeah. So...can I?" he asked.

Claire wasn't too happy about this but she couldn't tell him no. "Ok fine but please behave."

"Scouts honor." Dean smiled and followed her over to her car.

"Something tells me you were never a scout." she glared at him before getting into her car.

When they got to the doctors office they were called back in no time at all. A nurse got her weight which Claire made Den turn around for and showed then to a room where Claire took a seat on the table while they waited on the doctor to come n and see them.

"You know you can sit down." She told Dean as he walked around the room. "You're making me nervous and top touching stuff."

"Sorry. I'm just looking around. There is a lot of stuff in here. I mean I don't know what half this crap is." he said and when he looked at the table he smiled.

"What is it?" she asked.

Dean walked over closer to her and puts his hands on the stirrups, "Now I need one of these. Reminds me out the night we met." he winked. "I could have just propped your legs up her and..."

"Ok I am going to stop you right there." Claire said feeling a little embarrassed.

"What I was just saying."

"Well don't and I cant believe out of all things that is what you're thinking about right now. Using an exam table as a sex bed."

"I'm a guy. This thing is awesome." he said.

Claire just smiled at him, "Well maybe you can have one in your house one day. But then again the ladies might think you are being lazy."

"Hey I do all the work anyways. Plus they may like it."

"Ok well you can let me know how that turns out for you." she smiled.

When the two heard the door open they stopped talking and turned to see her doctor walk into the room. "Hello Claire." he smiled.

"Hey Dr. Andrews." she said.

"How are we feeling today?"

"Good just tried and huge." she laughed.

"Good. You have gained four pounds this month so not bad. You still walking?"

"Everyday." she smiled and looked over at Dean who was finally sitting down. It was a little awkward him being here but it was nice in a weird way. "Dr. this is Dean my...friend or I guess I could say the father."

"The one that knocked her up." Dean said and put out his hand, "Hows it going?"

"Great. Nice to meet you." the doctor sad and shook his hand. "So you two crazy kids ready?"

"Yes. I have been waiting on this for weeks now." Claire said.

"I'm sure you have. Ok so go on and lay back and lets have a look shall we?"

Claire did as he asked. She knew the drill. She lay back on the table and pulled she shirt up over her stomach.

Dean's eye's widened when he saw how big it was, "Wow. It's really big." he said. Claire looked over and glared at him, "No I mean that in a non insulting way. I mean there a kid in there so its going to be big right?"

"Can you stop saying big?" Claire said.

"Sorry. I'll just sit here and watch." Dean said. The last thing he needed was a very angry pregnant woman after him.

He sat there and watched as the doctor covered her belly in jelly and turned on the machine. He moved the Doppler over her and soon Dean saw a little a figure on the screen and heard the little heart beat. It was really fast.

"Is that normal for it to sound like that?" he asked.

"Yes it is don't worry." the doctor smiled at him. He was just like every other new father. Always worried. "So you see this here, this is the head," he and moved around a little, "Here is one's hands and the others feet." he said and Dean wasn't sure what he was talking about but he was the doctor.

Dean was just amazed. He saw it moving around and it was so real. He saw the little hand move and his heart skipped a beat. That was is his baby moving around in there.

The room was quiet as the doctor looked at everything and made sure the baby was perfect. Finally he got a good enough picture know the sex, "So you do want to know what you are having right?"

"Yes I really want to know." Claire said.

"Alright then. Well its looks like you are having a boy and a girl." he smiled. "Congratulations"."

"Hang on a minute. Did you just say we are having a hermaphrodite?" he asked. "Good lord."

Claire couldn't help but laugh at Dean as he turned red and looked like he was about to pass out. "Dean no. We are having a boy and a girl. Did I forget to mention I was carrying twins?"

Dean ran his hand down his face and looked over at her, "Yeah you forgot to mention that. What the hell?"

"My bad." she said and looked back over at the doctor, "So everything is good with them?"

"They look perfect. I will see you again in four weeks."

"Thank you." Claire said and wiped off her belly and then sat up. She hoped off the table and saw that Dean looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Are you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine." he said and got up, "Time to go?"

"Yeah."

"Oh good." he said and walked out the door.

When they got back to Claire's apartment building she pulled up next to Dean' car and parked, "Here you go. Thanks for coming. It was nice to have someone with me."

"No problem." Dean smiled over at her, "I was fun and a little scary to be honest. I cant believe you have two in there."

"Me either but its ok. So you leaving now?"

Dean sat there for a minute and knew he may be making a mistake but before he knew what he saw doing he said, "No I'm not."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think I am going to stick around. You know and make sure they get out of there ok. Plus I'm sure you are going to need some help getting stuff together."

"Dean you don't have to do this. I told you I was fine. I have everything under control I promise. If you want to be here when they are born then you are more then welcome but deep down i know you don't want to be here with me. You said it yourself."

"So you did hear me that night."

"Yeah and its ok. I'm not expecting anything from you. I not looking for you to marry me or anything like that. I told you what I wanted and I just want my kids to have a great life."

"I didn't mean what I said. This is just all kind of new to me. I mean I'm not the father type and defiantly not the relationship time but I think I could learn the father thing. If you let me."

"Dean, they're yours too and I cant very well tell you no. If you want to stay and be apart of this then that is fine. I would love for you to be apart but you have to know that if you say you're in then you have to be all in. You cant wait until after they are one to say no this is not for me. I wont have me kids go through something like that."

"I wouldn't do that to them." Dean said, "I want to be here."

"Then ok. I would be happy for you to do this with me. But don't think you have to stop living your life. If you want to date then date. Don't think this means you are tied down. Have fun while you can because when they get here you will have to focus on them and not getting laid."

"Hey I don't always think about that."

"Dean you wanted the doctors table so sex would be less work."

"True. But I can do this. I promise."

"Good. I'm trusting you." Claire said, "So are you going to get a place in town?"

"I guess and I might want to think about getting a job or something."

"Good idea. Where are you staying tonight?"

"I'll get a room or something."

"You can stay with me if you want. We don't really know each other so we might want to start. Tomorrow we can look for you a place."

"I would like that. Thank." Dean smiled. All of this happened so fast and he had no idea what he was going to tell Sam and Bobby and he still planned to hunt. He was going to have to figure a few things out and fast.

***Thanks for the reviews guys. So glad you are liking it. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean pulled up to the apartment building and stopped the car. It had been two days since he had decided to stick around ad help Claire out. He didn't know hut he knew those bas where his. She was a virgin after all the night they meet. He wished he would have done tings different that night but then again maybe didn't. Maybe this was one of those blessing disguise things. But even he had to admit form what he remembered that was one wild night.

_**5 months ago**_

_Claire unlocked her door and pulled Dean inside with her. She slammed the door shut and once again was all over him. Their lips crashed together. Dean ran his hands down her back and gripped her ass tight, lifting her up. Claire wrapped her legs around him and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor, "Bedroom?" she asked breathlessly._

"_Where the fuck is it?" Dean asked as he kissed and sucked on her neck, "Cant wait to be inside you...fucking hard."_

"_Oh God," she moaned at his words, "Down the hall to the left. Hurry." She begged him._

_Dean moved quickly down the hall and when he got to her bedroom he kicked open the door and her the wood break and Claire pulled away and glared at him, "I'll fix it later." He said._

"_Fuck it." She said and kissed him again. She had never been this drunk in her life. Maybe being drunk was a good thing. She would never be doing something like this sober._

_They fell onto the large bed and Claire bit on her bottom lip as she watched Dean take off his shirt. Dean smiled at her as he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off. He tossed them into the pile on the floor before working on his own jeans. Claire's heart was racing as she watched him. Her mind was screaming for her to stopped this was she couldn't. He was so sexy and she was ready to get this over with and she had to admit…..she wanted him to be her first. He looked like he knew how to please a woman._

"_You are so damn hot, baby," he said as he quickly unclasped her bra with ease._

"_You-You too." She said and felt like such an idiot. Then again what was she supposed to say. She had never done this before. Maybe it was best to follow his lead and keep quiet._

_Dean smiled at her innocence as he slowly pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them behind him. When he looked down at her he groaned at the sight. Her body was perfect and he couldn't wait to have it under him. He pulled boxers down as quickly as he could then covered her whole body with his again._

_Their lips found each other's, tongues exploring each other. Claire wrapped her legs around his waist wanting him to hurry and do this already. "Please Dean. Please just do it." She begged him as he kissed down her neck, nipping and sucking._

_"You sure you're ready for me baby?" he asked as he nipped at her ear._

_"Ye-yes, please," she moaned "But…..but go slow." She said._

"_But I thought you liked it rough." Dean said and he moved to the other side of her neck. "You scared?"_

"_No Its just…oh God." She moaned as she felt his cock brushing against her wet center, "Its just its my first time." She said._

_Dean pulled away and stared down at her, "Are you serious?" he asked and Claire nodded slowly feeling a little embarrassed, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked. He knew they were both drunk but he prayed she told him to go ahead. He wanted her so bad right now and its been a long time since he had a virgin. He knew she innocent but never expected this._

"_I want it. Please don't stop now. I really want it." She begged him._

"_Well….if you really want it." Dean smiled down at her. He kissed her and their tongues dueled. Dean quickly thrusted hard into her. He knew that quick was better in the long run. Better to get the pain over with._

_Claire screamed out as he nails dug into his shoulders. Dean held still for a moment and saw a tear roll down her cheek, "Are you ok?"_

_Claire nodded, "Yeah. Just…..just keep going."_

_Dean leaned down and kissed her and Claire moaned into his mouth. She held onto him tight as he began to thrust in and out of her slow at first and then a little faster. He groaned as he sat up on his knees and gripped hold of her legs, thrusting in and out a little faster and a little deeper._

_"Oh God….. Dean," she moaned. The pain was finally going away and she was finally feeling the pleasure her friends always talked about._

_"Ohhh fuck, Claire."_

_They were both so close. Dean leaned back over her and wrapped his arm around her and held her tight against him. He could feel her walls pulsing and knew she was close, "Cum for me Claire. I want to feel your first time."_

_Claire looked into his eyes, panting, as she leg go and arched off the bed, "Dean!" she screamed as she came and Dean was right there behind her and he fucked them both through it. Even he had to admit this was the best orgasm ever._

**Present Day**

Dean got out of his car and grabbed his bag from the trunk. He closed it and then took one last look at the building. As soon as he walked through those doors his life was going to change. "Ok Dean. You can do this." He said as he walked forward.

He walked up the flight of stairs and when he got to Claire's door he knocked a few times before opening up the door, "Claire are you here? It's Dean." He called out but got nothing.

Dean closed the door and sat his bag down on the floor. When he got into the living room he saw Claire trying her best to move a very large couch, "What the hell are you doing?"

Claire jumped and little and turned around, "Dean you scared me." She said and placed her hand over her heart, "I thought you were going to call first."

"Nevermind that. What where you thinking moving this thing?"

"I was thinking I wanted it over on the other side. Why?"

"You shouldnt be moving stuff like this." Dean said.

"Dean its not that heavy."

"If you want something moved or lifted just ask me. I don't want you hurting yourself or the babies."

"Aw you sound like a father already." She smiled at him, "Grab your bags and I'll show you the guest room."

"Whoa I thought I would just sleep with you." He smiled at her.

"Ha Ha very funny. Just come on." She said and headed down the hallway and to the first door on the right, "Ok this is your room. As you know mine is down the hall and the babies room will be across from mine."

"Sounds great." Dean smiled and walked into the room, "This is really a nice place."

"Thanks. I'm still trying to make it homey. Just let me know if you need anything. I need to go clean up."

"Oh no I go move the couch." Dean said and walked out of the bedroom and Claire followed, "Just tell me where you want it."

"Uh...over on the far wall if you don't mind." Claire said and placed her hand on her belly, "Thanks."

"No problem." Dean said as he moved the couch with ease.

Claire stood there just watching his arms bulging and it was turning her on. Her hormones where all over the place and right now she would give anything to just take him back into the bedroom and go round two with him.

"Claire are you here?" her friend Joy and Leeann called out as they walked in the apartment.

"In here!" Claire said and Dean looked up, "Just some friends."

When Joy and Leeann walked in and saw Dean they both froze and smiled over at him, "Well hello there." Joy said and licked her lips.

"Hi." Dean said and looked them both over.

Leeann was in a trace but blurted out, "I'm engaged." And everyone looked at her funny, "Sorry."

"Well congratulations I guess." Dean said, "I'm Dean by the way."

He walked over to them and shook their hands, "I'm Leeann."

"I'm yours but you can call me Joy." Joy winked at him.

Claire smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Ok guys get a grip." Claire said.

"No offense but what are you doing here?" Leeann asked Dean.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Dean is going to be staying with me." Claire said. "Just until the babies are born I guess." She said and looked at Dean.

"Yeah we'll figure something out after that." Dean said.

"Well welcome to the neighborhood." Joy smiled, "I just live down the block if you need anything and I do mean anything." She smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Dean smiled at her, "It was nice to meet you but I think I'm going to go grab a shower."

"Ok towels are in the closet." Claire said.

All three girls watched as he walked way. The man had a great ass on him, "Claire you are one lucky bitch." Joy said. "Mmm what I wouldn't give to have that man for a few hours."

Claire laughed a little and headed into the kitchen, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure." Leeann said. "You must be happy to have him here with you."

"I don't know yet. He just got here so we'll see how it goes." Claire said and handed them both a coke, "It should be fun."

"I bet night time is going to be more fun." Joy winked.

"Would you get your head out of the gutter?" Claire smiled, "I am not going to sleep with him. I mean look at me and plus been there done that."

"Then let me take him off your hands." Joy said, "I mean if that's ok with you. I don't want to cross the line by asking him out for a drink or something."

"No its fine. He's single so go for it if you want." Claire said. Joy always did like the well built men. She was never one for a commitment so what could it hurt.

"Are you sure?" Joy asked.

"Yeah that's fine. I told him he should try to have as mush fun as he could before the babies get here."

"You're the best." Joy said.

"Just dont let him knock you up too." Leeann said and both girls looked at her, "What? Look what happened to you Claire. The man has warrior sperm or something."

"Ok on that note I am going to finish cleaning." Claire said.

"So you're sure its ok if we go out." Joy asked again.

"Yes Joy take him out. I don't care."

"Awesome. I have to get to work but talk to him for me. I'll stop by later." Joy said and gave Claire and hug before leaning down to Claire's belly, "Now you two be good for mommy while Aunt Joy is away."

"What are you doing?" Leeann asked.

"Making sure they know who I am. They can hear us you know?" Joy said and placed her hands on her hip.

"Well in that case they just heard you say you wanted to fuck their daddy."

"And they just heard you drop the F bomb." Joy said, "Great going Leeann."

Claire just laughed at the two. She would really be lose with out those two in her life. She loved them and was thankful to have them standing by here through all of this.

"We're going to go but I'll call you later. Go take pictures of him in the shower." Leeann winked.

"Just get out of here." Claire smiled.

Later on that night Claire was curled up on the couch with a pint of ice watching TV when Dean walked in and took a seat next to her, "What are you watching?" he asked and stretched out with his beer in his hand.

"A Baby Story." She smiled over at him and saw the look on his face, "What? I like to see what I am in for."

"Looks...uncomfortable." Dean said and turned his head sideways, "Good lord that has to hurt."

"Looks that way." She said, "Do you want to watch something else?"

"Please. This is making me hurt."

Claire laughed as she flipped through the channels, "Well there is a car show on."

"Leave it there." Dean said, "But if that's ok with you."

"Fine with me. I like cars."

Dean smirked and leaned over, "No wonder you were all over me."

"You are so full of yourself." She said and hit him in the arm, "So did you talk to Joy?"

"Yeah." Dean said and looked down at his beer feeling a little awkward.

"Its ok Dean. I think you should go out with her. Like I said no reason for you to stay here all the time with me. I would go out if I could but who would go out with me looking like this."

"I think you look beautiful." He smiled.

Claire bit on her lip and blushed a little, "Thanks. So are you going out tonight?"

"No I told her I would meet up with her on Friday. I thought me and you could hang out for a few days and get tot know each other a little better."

"I like that idea." She smiled.

"Now hand over the ice cream." Dean said and reached for it.

"Noway get your own." Claire said and jerked back.

"You need to learn to share mommy." Dean said and tried to grab it again.

"Daddy needs to learn to leave mommy's things alone."

"But mommy likes when daddy touches her things." Dean smirked.

"Ok ok here. You are so...dirty." she said and sighed.

"You like it. Plus looks like I found your weakness. Dirty talk gets me what I want."

"Keep telling yourself that." Claire laughed. She was going to like having him around. He made her laugh and she needed that right now in her life. She was scared and it was nice to know she was not alone.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday night and Claire was curled up on the couch watching a movie with her usual pint of ice cream and a few bags of chips. It was going to be lonely night for her since Dean was going out with Joy. She was actually going to miss fighting him over the remote. These last few days were pretty fun having him around.

Dean walked out of his room and slipped on his jacket, "Ok you have my number?" he asked.

"Yes Dean I have it in my phone and on the paper next to the house phone. Also the doctors and fire department number you decided to write down for me." She smiled, "Go and have fun. I'm fine. These babies aren't coming for a few more months."

"You never know."

"If something happens I'll call you now get out of here." She said and tossed him his keys.

"Ok but if you feel weird or anything call me and I'll be right back. Don't open the doors, don't go outside, don't…."

"Dean I will be fine. I have been on my own for a few months now." Claire said, "Don't worry.

"Fine. I shouldn't be out late but I'll call when I'm on my way home so you'll know its me."

"You told me. If you don't go you're going to be late and Joy is going to be pissed."

Dean smiled and leaned over the couch and gave Claire a kiss on the cheek, "I'll call and check on you later."

"Ok have fun and don't knock her up." Claire joked.

"Funny." Dean said and walked out the door.

Claire sighed and placed her hand on her belly, "Looks like it's just us tonight." She said and they both gave her a kick, "But we'll be just fine. Daddy will be back later."

After having a few drinks at the bar Dean and Joy headed back to her place. The night was going a lot better than they both thought but deep down they only had one thing on their minds.

Dean pulled up in front of Joy's apartment and parked the car. Joy bit on her bottom lip as she looked over at Dean, "So….do you want to come in for a little while?"

Dean gave her a sexy grin, "I would love to." He said and turned off the car. It was just after two and the night was just starting for them. After the first three drinks Dean forgot all about calling Claire.

Claire looked over at the clock and the wall : **4:15 a.m.** She looked down at her phone and still no call or text from Dean. She wondered if she should call him and make sure he was ok but she knew he was. Maybe he was just having fun. Nothing wrong with that.

She rubbed her eye and yawned as she got up from the couch. She was exhausted and didn't want to fall asleep on the couch so she finally made her way to bed.

When Dean walked in the next morning it was seven. He quietly went in not wanting to wake Claire but when he heard dished clinging he knew he was awake. He made his was into the kitchen and heard her humming as she stood over the stove making breakfast, "You're up early." He said.

Claire turned around and smiled, "Hey. Yeah they don't like to sleep in. You hungry?"

"I could eat." He said and sat down at the table and Claire brought him a plate, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Claire said and joined him, "So how was the date?"

"It was ok I guess." Dean said, "Well more than ok to be honest. We went back to her place and she..."

"Ok whoa. Let me stop you right there. I'm not your brother or a guy so I don't need details. I don't want to know what how my best friend is in bed. Just you having a good time is enough." She smiled.

"Alright then. I had fun."

"Good. Joy's great."

"Yeah she's...something else." Dean said and saw Claire yawning, "So what time did you get to bed?"

Claire shrugged, "I don't know. I stayed up watching a few movies and fell asleep. Did you try to call?"

"Uh no it slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

"No its ok. I lost my phone and was just making sure."

"Oh ok." Dean said and knew she was lying and he felt bad. "After you eat why don't you go back to bed."

"No I have so much to do."

"Let me take care of it. You need your rest." Dean said, "And don't argue with me. I'm taking care of my babies."

Claire smiled, "I could use a few extra hours."

"Then it's settled. Just leave the cleaning to me and lunch will be ready when you get up."

"Thanks." Claire said and got up from the table, "Are you sure?"

"Would you just go?" Dean smiled, "And I don't want to see you up."

"Yes sir." She said.

"I kind of like that."

Dean watched her walk down the hall to make sure she went to bed. He felt bad she stayed up. He was going to make sure if he went out again that he called her if he was going to be late. He wanted her to be completely relaxed.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After Claire got up from her nap she saw that the whole place was clean and Dean saw sitting on the couch flipping channels, "Wow. I have to say I am impressed." She said.

Dean turned around and smiled at her, "I'm good what can I say."

"I had my doubts but I'm glad I was wrong."

"I said I would get it done and I did. Did you have a good nap considering its two?"

"I feel so much better. Thanks."

Dean sat his beer on the coffee table and got up from the couch, "I was going to make lunch but we don't really have anything."

"Yeah I know. I need to go to the grocery store. Do you want to go with me so you can show me what you like?" she asked.

"I would love to go with you." He smiled.

"Great." Claire said and grabbed her purse off the table.

Dean and Claire where walking down the aisles and Dean was tossing ever chip, cake, or bag of candy into the basket, "Would you stop." Claire smiled, "We need to get something we can actually cook. This stuff isn't very healthy."

"No you know what's not healthy? Eating a pint of ice cream every night."

"Hey I can't help it. I guess the twin have your eating habits. Plus I'm carrying them so I'm allowed. What's your excuse fatty?" she said and slapped him in the stomach.

"Yeah feel that. Hard as steel." He winked.

"I'll take your word for it." She smiled, "So when is your brother going to come out and see you?"

"I don't know. Sam stays kind of busy." Dean said.

"Doing what?"

"Just this and that. Hey you like pretzels?" Dean asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh I love them dipped in vanilla ice cream. Get two bags." Claire smiled and licked her lips and she saw Dean glaring at her, "What?"

"You're nasty."

"No it's good. I'm going to make you try it."

"I don't think so sweetheart." Dean said.

"We'll see about that." Claire said as she pushed the buggy.

Claire really liked having Dean with her. There was no judgmental looks coming from people. Anytime she was alone people looked at her like she had done something wrong. She heard the comments people made at her work. She had sex one time and got pregnant. Why does that make her a bad person? But with Dean with her it was like they where a family. She liked it.

"I think we need popcorn." Dean said and tossed a box in the buggy.

"Why?"

"For movie night." He smiled at her and placed his arm around her shoulders, "We need options. I can't do ice cream every night."

"You'll learn." She said and smiled up at him. It was nice having his arms around her.

When Dean's phone began to ring he removed his arms and pulled his phone from his pocket, "Hello?"… "Oh hey joy."… "Nah just out with Claire. What's up?"

Dean looked over at Claire and held up his finger telling her he would be right back and he walked outside. Claire stood there and suddenly that happy feeling she had was gone.

***So the relationships are building : ) Please review and thanks Joyce for all your help!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean and Claire got back to the apartment Dean brought in all the groceries while Claire sat down and rested her feet for a minute. She was also thinking about the way she felt when Dean left her to talk to Joy. She felt a little jealousy come over her and she didn't know why. She said it was ok if those two went out and it was. Dean was single and so was Joy. Why shouldn't they be together? Just because she was carrying his babies didn't mean she had claim over him. No reason to be jealous.

"You ok Claire?" Dean asked while he sat the last bag on the counter.

Claire snapped out of her thought and looked over at him, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. You just seem quiet."

"Just resting. My feet start to kill me after so long but I'm fine."

"Good." Dean smiled, "Maybe from now on you just let me go alone."

"No way. I've seen the way you shop and we would starve to death." She smiled, "So uh...you and Joy make plans?"

"We might hang out tonight if that's cool with you." Dean didn't want Claire to feel like he was ditching her just to go screw her friend.

"That's fine but I was also thinking maybe she can come over here and I can have Leeann and her finance over so you can meet him. He owns a garage so you might like him."

"That's cool. Whatever you want to do. Me and Joy can just hang out later." Dean smiled.

"Great." Claire said. Maybe deep deep deep down she was hoping this would count as hanging out but at least she would keep them here a little longer. She didn't blame Dean for wanting Joy. She was the hot sexy one, Leeann was the hot loud one, and Claire was just the smart one that was always over looked. That was until Dean.

She really had to get over this soon or else this parenting relationship was not going to work out. They needed to stay friends for the babies.

"So what should I do now?" Dean asked. "I don't want you to have to do everything. Although I'm kind of new at this."

"Just tell Joy to be here at six and I'll do the rest." Claire said and wiggled her way off the couch. "I just need to call Leeann and maybe order out."

"Want me to just go out and get it? I can pick up some beer." Dean said.

"Sure if you want. I won't be drinking anytime soon." She said and rubbed her belly.

"Maybe I shouldn't. I didn't even think about that."

"Dean the world doesn't stop because I'm having babies. I want you guys to have fun and then I'll have fun."

"Ok. Just tell me where to go." Dean said. He couldn't believe it. Was he actually going to a dinner party? What the hell was happening to him? Maybe it would be fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that night Claire was in her room fixing her hair and finishing getting dressed. She was wearing a light blue maternity dress that came to her knees. Not the sexiest thing in the world but it was the closest she was going to get for awhile.

She turned off her bedroom light and closed her door behind her. She made her way down the hall and when she reached the she saw Joy leaning against the counter with her arms wrapped around Dean giggling. At first she wanted to just go back in her room but she knew she had to get use to this sooner or later.

"Getting started already." She said and walked in to make sure everything was put out.

Joy removed her arms from Dean and walked over to Claire, "I was wondering where you were. You look so cute." Joy said and placed her hand on Claire's belly, "How are they doing in there?"

"Good. I feel fine today and do you always have to touch the belly?" Claire smiled.

"Yes I do. I love the belly. I think I'm more excited to meet them then you are."

"Why because you can spoil them?"

"Yep." Joy said. "Can I help you do anything?"

"No I think I got it but thanks. You two can just go into the living room if you want."

"I don't want to leave you to do everything. Let me help." Dean said.

"You've done enough. Just go relax."

"Well I aint gonna argue with you." Dean said and popped open a beer and followed Joy into the living room and they sat on the couch side by side and Dean placed his arm around her. Claire just watched them. She would be lying is she said she didn't wish she was Joy right now.

After dinner was over Claire, Dean, Joy, Leeann, and her finance Daniel where all in the living room sitting around and talking about this and that and all having a great time even though Claire was the only sober one. Surprisingly Dean was even having a good time it seemed. Him and Daniel seemed to really get along and Claire was happy. Daniel and Leeann were great and she really wanted Dean to get along with them.

"So Dean, what do you do?" Daniel asked.

"Just a little of this and that. My buddy owns a salvage yard so I do a little work around there." Dean said and took a sip of his beet. No way would be ever tell them the truth.

"Really. So you know a thing or two about cars?"

"You can say that." Dean smiled.

"Well We are looking for a new mechanic if you're interested." Daniel said, "It's not much but its something."

"Thanks man."

"Just come by one Monday."

"I'll be there." Dean said. Did he just get a real job? What the hell?

"Well now that's out of the way I think we should play a game a got." Leeann said and pulled a stack of cards from her purse, "Its call Would You Rather. I thought it would be fun to see what we pick. There are guy questions and girl question."

"Oh great." Dean sighed and leaned back. In al his years he never thought he was going to be playing games with couples. He was going to need more beers.

"It'll be fun."

"I don't know about this." Claire said.

"Come on Claire you need to have fun. I'll ask you the first question." Leeann said.

"Why do I have to be first?"

"Because I said so." Leeann said and pulled out the first card, "Plus this one fits you. Would you rather be a stay at home mom or a working mom?"

"Hmm, stay at home mom to a point I guess. I don't know. That's hard because I don't know yet but I guess stay at home."

"See you need to find you a rich man." Joy said, "Someone to spoil you." She said as he locked arms with Dean, "You could use a good man in your life."

Claire just looked at her and smiled. She loved Joy but sometimes she wanted her to fall on her face.

"Ok now Claire you pick a card and ask someone and we'll just go around the room." Leeann said and handed Claire the box.

Claire pulled out the card and looked it over, "Ok this is for Joy. Would you rather have a smart rich guy or a hot broke guy." She figured it would fit. Maybe this question was mean but she was allowed.

"I just want rich and hot." Joy laughed, "But I would go with broke and hot I guess. Who wants to sleep with a ugly guy?" She said and winked at Dean and Claire rolled her eyes.

"Lucky for me I have both rich and hot." Leeann said and wrapped her arms around Daniel.

"See, I knew you liked me for the money. Got to watch out for woman like this Dean." Daniel said.

"Trust me I don't think anyone will ever fall for me because of my fat wallet. At least I'm so damn hot." He winked.

"I agree." Joy said.

Claire watched them. They were kind of cute but still they were getting a little too close for her comfort.

"Ok enough of these questions. They're bullshit. I want to get to the good stuff. Time to bring out the guy question." Daniel said and pulled the box to him and pulled out a stack, "No, no, no…" he said and tossed them aside and smiled when he got to one, "Perfect started question for Dean."

"I don't even want to know." Dean said and sat up a little and sipped on his eighth beer.

"No it's a good one. Every guy has a different answer to this one." Daniel said, "Ok would you rather have a virgin or a lady with experience?" he asked.

Claire looked over at him and was wondering what he was going to say. In her eyes he was either going to say her or Joy.

"I don't even have to think about that one. Lady with experience all the way. No one wants a prude that doesn't know what she's doing." Dean said.

"That's what I'm talking about." Daniel smiled

Leeann and Joy both looked over at Claire and could tell by the look him her eye she was about to break down at any moment and they felt bad for her friend and Dean saying that was worse.

Claire tried to keep it together as she got up from the chair, "You know I think I'm going to go lay down."

"No Claire please stay." Joy said.

"No It's fine. I'm a little tired. I'll see you guys in the morning." She said and headed down the hallway.

"Nice." Leeann said and looked at Dean.

"What did I say?" Dean asked.

"In case you forgot Claire as been with one person and that was you." Leeann said.

Dean closed his eyes, "Shit." He whispered. He had forgotten all about Claire being a virgin when they met. "I'll go talk to her."

"No I think we should." Joy said and got up and Leeann followed.

"Well that didn't get me anywhere." Dean said.

"Don't worry about it man. Claire is emotional right now. She's knows that you didn't mean anything by it."

"I guess we'll see in the morning. Trust is you would have never know she was a virgin."

"You know I have to give you credit for getting with her and I mean that in the most non jerk way. Claire is a great girl. She smart, gorgeous and sweet. I can't name all the guys that tried to get with her over the years. She just has this wall up."

"Claire's great." Dean said, "This is all just happening so fast and to be honest she is as far from my type as you can get but then again there is just something about her."

"She has a way getting to you. Just be careful with her. She has been hurt a lot over the years." Daniel said, "She dated this guy for two year and that whole last year he was sleeping around."

"Sounds like a jerk."

"He was ok just the no sex thing got to him. Claire was always given a hard time about it but she always wanted to wait until she was married. Not a lot of guys these days respect that. You didn't hear this from me but Claire doesn't know who her real father is. Her mother slept around a lot and had Claire when she was seventeen. Of course she got married and Claire step dad raised her as his own but still it bothered Claire and she never wanted to be in that position. So after she found out she was pregnant she was determined to find you so her kids would never feel the way she does."

"I never knew that. We havnet talked about families or anything." Dean said.

"It's a sore subject for her. I've known her for a long time and she is a great person. After that night with you man she was a mess. She was so mad at herself and then to find out she was pregnant almost killed her but she got through it and made up a new plan. Claire likes to have a plan for everything."

"I noticed." Dean said.

"Just take care of her." Daniel said.

"I'll do my best."

"Ok well enough of this mushy shit, can I get you another beer?"

"Please." Dean said. He sat there and felt so bad for saying what he had said and he felt worse because even though she said yes that night he took advantage of her and he knew it. He had to talk to her and let her know that he didn't think of her as a prude. She was great that night from what he could remember. There was more to her than she knew. He knew she was going to be a great mom.

Claire sat on the edge of her bed between Leeann and Joy and they both had their arms around her as she cried, "Don't listen to him. There is nothing wrong with you." Leeann said.

"And you've had sex so you're not even a prude anymore." Joy said and Claire and Leeann glared at her, "Not that you ever were I'm just saying. Guys don't understand being a virgin is a choice. I couldn't do it but…"

"Ok Joy just shut up." Leeann said, "We all know you love sex."

"So do you miss two beers and my legs are open."

"Guys stop. You're both sluts." Claire smiled and the two laughed, "But I love you both. It sucks because here I am almost six months pregnant and I don't even know what sex really is. I was drunk. Its not fare."

"Dean's awesome if that helps so I'm sure you liked it." Joy said. "Maybe even loved it. I know I do."

"It doesn't help." Claire said and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Claire. You are so awesome and you are going to be a great mom." Leeann said, "One day you are going to meet Mr. Right and sex is going to be amazing."

"Thanks I think." Claire smiled, "I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"Well You wouldn't be pregnant." Joy said, "We got you drunk that night so hey I guess we helped knock you up."

Leeann just shook her head, "Do you ever think before you speak?"

"Not really I just go with." Joy smiled.

Claire laughed as she wiped her tears away. She had the best friends ever. They were all different but they fit together. It was hard to be mad at Joy for sleeping with Dean. She wanted to hate her but she couldn't. Joy was her own person. Claire knew she was just going to have to suck it up and get over it. Maybe Joy and Dean would make a cute couple. She was just going to do what she always did and push her feeling to the side. It was for the best. At least that was the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning when Claire got up she walked out of her room and could smell bacon and eggs cooking. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen and saw Dean standing over the stove, "You're up early." She said.

Dean turned around and looked at her and was still feeling really guilty, "Hey. I didn't think you would be up yet."

"Hard to sleep with all the banging going on in here."

"Sorry."

"No its fine. I just thought you would have still been asleep. Did you go out with Joy last night?" Claire asked and sat down at the table.

"No I just stayed here. I was uh…hoping to get a chance to talk to you." He said and walked over to the table.

"About what?" she asked but she knew what was on his mind.

"About what I said last night. I didn't mean anything by or anything towards you. It was just a stupid comment and I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean anything by it. You are allowed to feel however you want. It's ok." She smiled.

"But I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"It ok really. You have your opinion and I have mine." Claire said and got up and walked over to the counter.

Dean sat there for a second and he was curious about what she meant by that so he got up and walked over to her, "What's your opinion on the subject. I mean you've only had sex once."

"I know and personally it wasn't nothing to brag about." She said and Dean glared at her, "No offence to you its just I was drunk and it was painful, I hurt the next morning, and I ended up pregnant. No the best experience for me so I would say sex is just not that great. But like I said I'm sure you were fine." She smiled.

"I was fine? That's it?" he asked. No one had ever said he was just fine.

"Well I have no one to compare it to but after that night I don't think I want to have sex anytime soon. So you like girls with experience and that's fine and for me I just don't like it."

"You don't like it?" Dean asked.

"Ok let's not get into this. You didn't mean anything by what you said and I didn't mean anything by what I said. We are both just different people. Let's leave it at that."

"Sure." Dean said. He didn't like this at all. Was she saying he was bad? What the hell was that about?

Dean made him and Claire both a plate and sat them on the table. Claire was eating but Dean was too distracted by what she had said. This was really getting to him, "Ok I can't eat." He said and dropped the fork.

"Why not? It's really good." Claire said and took another bit of eggs.

"I call do over." Dean said.

"Excuse me?"

"I want a do over so finishing eating and then me and you are going into the bedroom." Dean said and leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

Claire looked at him and smiled, "You can't call do over. I think it's a little late."

"It never late so hurry up." Dean said and Claire laughed, "I'm serious."

"Dean, I am not having sex with you so you can forget it." She said.

"Why not? I need a second chance. I mean you said you hated sex. What the hell? And FYI I am not**_ just fine_**."

"I don't hate it and I don't think you get a second shot at your first time."

"We'll pretend."

Claire smiled and shook her head, "It's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because Dean I am almost six months pregnant and you are sleeping with my friend. It's not right and it's not going to happen. Like I said I'm sure you were fine and gave a hundred percent. Plus Joy said you are pretty damn awesome."

"That's because I am." Dean winked.

"Well ok then. I trust you when you say that so you don't have to prove anything to me." Claire said, "Let's just enjoy breakfast."

Dean got up from the table and shook his head, "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because you are being mean." Dean pouted.

Claire laughed, "How and I being mean?"

"You won't have sex with me I am just going to go to may room and get myself together." Dean said and walked down the hallway.

Claire couldn't help but laugh even more. She liked him. He always made her laughed. She knew last night he was just being a guy and she wasn't made at him anymore. How could she be made when he had a face like that?

* * *

><p>Later on that day Claire was sitting on the couch watching the news eating a sandwich. When Dean finally came out of the room he walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to her.<p>

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah I just took a nap. I was giving you a hard time." Dean smiled over at her, "But I am sorry for what I said."

"I know and it's ok really." Claire said. She knew they were just two very different people. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain and she jumped, "Ouch!"

"What wrong? Is it time?" Dean panicked.

"No." Claire laughed, "They are just fighting again. When they kick the same spot it hurts a little bit but I'm fine."

"Oh. So they uh…move around a lot in there?" Dean asked.

"All the time. Anytime I am trying to relax is when they go at it but I kind of like feeling them in there. It's kind of cool."

"I bet." Dean said.

"Would you like to feel them?" Claire asked when she saw him staring at her belly.

"No that's ok." Dean said.

"It's ok if you do. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes. But it might be easier if you go on the floor in front of me so you can feel them both."

"Oh ok." Dean said and got off the couch and kneeled in front of Claire. He watched her lift up her shirt and he looked down to see her perfectly round smooth stomach, "Looks like a big shinny ball….a weird ball…but a ball." Dean said.

"Lots of cocoa butter is involved to make it look like this." She said and grabbed his hands and placed one on the right side and one on the left. "The boy is on the right and the girl is on the left." She said.

Dean held his hands there for a minute and Claire still hand her on top of his just watching him. Dean waited and second later he felt a kick on the left and then on the right, "Whoa."

"Cool right?"

"It's weird. They are really moving in there." He said, "I have a feeling she is the one starting the fight." Dean smiled.

"I'm sure." Claire smiled.

Dean held his hands there and felt the kicks go back and forth and he smiled. He knew without question that these were his babies in there. In a few months he was going to be a father to a little boy and a girl. He still couldn't believe it. He of all people was going to be a father.

"You ok?" Claire asked when she saw him just staring off.

Dean looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah…I'm good." He said as he rubbed her belly, "This is pretty awesome."

"I know."

Dean looked into her beautiful eyes and didn't move. Claire looked back down at him and bit on her bottom lip as Dean moved his hands over her belly.

He moved them up and back down. Her skin was so soft and he loved the way it felt. Being a guy he was trying to remember what it was like to have her under him. He respected Claire but certain thoughts would always be there. She was different from anyone he had ever met and for the first time he felt himself really attracted to her sweet innocence.

Claire stayed still and just watched him. He was kneeled between her as he rubbed her belly. Every time he would get to the top of her short she would fell something going down below. It was a good feeling. She felt almost like she was being tease by him.

Dean looked up at her again and smiled when she saw her breathing beginning to get heavier. She wanted him and he knew it. He was serious about his offer. All she had to do was say the word and he would give her the night she deserved and make her feel good.

Leeann stood there and smiled. She had been there for a few minute and neither of them ever noticed but she could see that she better speak up before this went farther, "Hey guys." She said.

Dean jerked away and stood up and helped Claire off the couch, "Hey Leeann. When did you get here?" Claire asked and pulled her shirt down.

"I just walked in. Am I interrupting something?"

"No I was just letting him feel the babies kick. What's up?"

"Nothing I just thought I would stop by and see if you felt like going to the mall with me." She said and saw smiling at them both.

"Sure. Dean do you want to go?" Claire asked.

"No I'll let you two go. I met head over and talk to Daniel."

"Great. He's at the garage." Leeann said.

"Ok well I will head that way." Dean said and grabbed his jacket, "You two have fun."

"Ok I'll see you later." Claire said. Dean gave her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

Once he was gone Leeann turned back to Claire with a smile on her face, "What was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Claire said and took her plate into the kitchen and Leeann followed.

"You know what I'm talking about. A few more minutes I would have walked in on him going down on you." She said.

"Why do you have to be so nasty?' Claire asked.

"I'm serious. There was something going on there. I saw the look in your eyes. You wanted him."

"No I didn't. I told you he was feeling the babies."

"Maybe that's where it started but his hands were moving pretty low to be feeling babies."

"No they weren't."

"Yeah they were. I know that look you had. Trust me I have that look a lot. You were so turned on."

"I don't get turned on." Claire said and leaned against the counter.

"You do now. Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you are falling for your baby daddy. Nothing to be ashamed of. He's hot as hell. I would love to have his babies or at least make them." Leeann said.

"It's not what you think. I am not falling for him. We are just friends that are having babies together. Nothing more than that. Plus he is sleeping with Joy. I wouldn't do that."

"What the hell are you talking about? Him and Joy aren't even dating and you had him first so he is yours all the way. Tell Joy to back the hell off. I would." Leeann said.

"Nothing is going on between me and Dean. Yes we are going to have moments because we are going to be parent but that's it." Claire said.

"I don't believe you and one day you are going to wake up and see that there is something there."

"If you say so. Are we going or not?" Claire asked.

"Yeah we can go now but you really should make a move on him before it's too late." Leeann said. "He wants you."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does." Leeann said.

Claire stood there for a minute and wondered if Leeann was right. Was there something starting between her and Dean?

***Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great. Also Sam will be back in the story soon. I want him coming back at the right time. I have reasons : ) But don't worry Sam will be involved and will be a great uncle I promise. Ok so please review! Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

After shopping with Leeann for a little over two hours Claire was exhausted and decided it was time to head home. Leeann dropped Claire off at her apartment and Claire grabbed her bags and headed up to her apartment. She pulled the keys from her purse and turned the locked and walked in, "Dean are you here? I'm back and I need to show you something." She said.

She walked into the living room and looked around and sighed. "Figures." She said when she saw a trail of clothes leading from the couch to Dean's room. She felt sad but this is what she gets for tell Dean it was ok for him to sleep with her friend.

Claire threw the bags on the couch and began to pick up the clothes. She was hurt and pissed at the same time. This was her home not a whore house. One by one she snatched the clothes up. The least they could do was not make a mess. She walked down the hall and pushed open Dean's door and there Joy was on top of him but they froze when they saw Claire at them, "Sorry to interrupt you guys but could you please keep your nasty clothes off my floor." She said and threw them into the room, "Thanks so much." She said and slammed the door behind her.

Joy looked away from the door and down at Dean, "What was that about?"

"Mood swing?" Dean asked, "I honestly don't know." He said. He could tell he was pissed and wasn't sure why.

Claire sat on the couch with a glass of tea and her feet up on the coffee table. She heard Dean and Joy walk out of him room and she was trying her best to stay calm. She brought this on herself.

"Claire are you ok?" Joy asked buttoning her shirt.

"Fine." Claire said.

"If you say so. Are we still going to lunch tomorrow?"

"Yep. See you at noon." Claire said and went back to watching TV.

Joy looked over at Dean and he just shrugged. Joy knew Claire all too well. Claire was mad at her for something and tomorrow she was going to figure out what she was mad about and fix it.

Once Joy sat left Dean walked around the couch and sat right next to Claire, "Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Nothing to talk about. I'm great. Why... is there something you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I'm not the one who is pissed off about something." He said.

"I'm not pissed off. I'm tried. That's all."

Dean looked at her and glared, "You're lying."

Claire sighed and turned off the TV, "Ok since you know so much tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know that's why I'm asking." Dean said, "You are the one who's throwing clothes around."

"No I believe that was you." Claire said and got off the couch, "But whatever I don't care. I cleaned it up."

Dean got off the couch and followed her into the kitchen, "So you're pissed that Joy came over."

Claire grabbed a plate from the counter and began to wash it hard, "Why would I care what you two do? It's none of my business."

Dean smiled as she scrubbed so hard the plate almost broke, "If you aren't pissed then why are you rewashing that plate?"

Claire sighed again and dropped the plate into the sink and turned to him, "I'm not pissed."

Dean smiled, "Yeah you are. But hey its ok you're allowed to be pissed when you want and plus….you're kind of cute when your pissed."

"Then I must be a freakin super model right now."

"Ah ha! So you are pissed."

Claire rolled her eyes and walked away from the sink. Just as she was about to pass Dean he stepped in front of her, "Tell me why."

"Right now I'm pissed that you are blocking my way and plus you are getting on my nerve right now."

"Keep going." Dean smirked and crossed his arms.

"You are unbelievable."

"You like it."

"Not really." She said and pushed him out of the way. "If I liked it I would….."

"You would what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing forget it." Claire said.

"Oh no I want you to say." Dean said and walked over to Claire who was cleaning off the coffee table, "Claire!"

"What?" she snapped and turned around, "What do you want me to say? That if I liked your cockiness I would be all over you like Joy? Is that what you want to hear?"

Dean smiled, "Sure if that's how you feel."

"Well I don't so I'm not going to say it. She obviously sees something I don't or at least she likes parts of you." Claire said. "But good for you guys. You deserve each other."

"So that's it. You're jealous?" Dean said.

"Jealous? Me? Of what?" she yelled, "Oh yeah I want to be nothing more that a piece of ass, a notch on your belt. But then again I guess I already am."

"Oh come on Claire you are more than that. I'll admit that's all you were then but now it's different."

Claire stopped for a second and thought. What was wrong with her? She took a breath and turned around to Dean, "I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about this. I'm just tired and I saw the clothes and you are Joy was just an easy target. I don't care what you two do. Can we move on now?"

"No because I think there is more to it. You think I like her more than you or something?" he asked and walked closer to her.

"No but you like her in a different way and that's fine. She likes you too. You like me because I'm your baby mama. Our relationship is….different"

"I agree it's different but a good different. Me and Joy aren't dating or anything. Hell you told me to go for it so I did and I'm guessing now you are changing your mind." Dean said.

"Nope. Do what you want. Like I said I'm just tried. I didn't mean anything I said ok? Joy likes you and you liked her and its fine." Claire smiled, "I mean there is nothing between me and you so I'm not in any way jealous. We are having kids together and that's all. With Joy you two can screw all day or whatever, she can brag about how awesome you are and I can't." Claire smiled.

"Do you want to?" Dean arched his eyes brow.

"Seriously? You're still calling redo?" she wanted to stay pissed but she couldn't. "I'm not having sex with you so foget it."

"You know you want to." Dean winked.

"No I don't." Claire said but she was lying.

She went to talk back into the living room when Dean grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him and crashed his lips into hers. Claire was shocked at first but as soon as his tongue moved over her bottom lips she gave into him and sighed as she kissed back and wrapped her arms around him.

Dean had his hands on her face as the kiss became deeper and deeper and Claire moaned into his mouth. Damn he really was a good kisser.

Dean held her tight as the room seemed to get hotter and hotter. What was he thinking kissing her like this? What is she got the wrong idea? But then again he wanted to kisser and he really liked it in more places than one. There was something about her that mad him feel…..different. But he was just getting use to the idea of being a father. He couldn't handle a relationship. He knew nothing about them and that wouldn't be fare to Claire. He was screwed either way and he knew it. But this kiss was so damn good.

"Should we uh…say something?" Sam whispered to Leeann as they stood there watching the two.

"Aren't they so cute?" Leeann smiled.

"Uh yeah but I'm a little uncomfortable." Sam said.

"Ok fine." Leeann said and looked back over at Dean and Claire, "Hey guys." Dean and Claire broke apart and looked over and saw Leeann and Sam standing by the door, "I found someone wondering around outside when I came to bring Claire her bag she left.

"Sam." Dean smiled and walked over to his brother, "You didn't tell me you were coming."

"Just thought I would surprise you." Sam said.

Dean smiled and looked over at Leeann who was grinning from ear to ear, "We really need to take your key from you." He said.

Claire was still standing back trying to catch her breath. What the hell was that? All she knew that it was the best kiss of her life but what did it mean? Was this the start of something?

* * *

><p>Later on that night Dean and Sam had gone out to get dinner so Claire wouldn't have to cook. While they waited they were sitting at the bar having a drink and catching up on things.<p>

"So any good hunts lately?" Dean asked.

"A ghost here and there. Me and Bobby went after another wedigo a few days ago but other than that things are pretty calm." Sam said. "So what about you? How things going?"

"Good I guess. Claire's…..Claire's great." Dean said and looked down at his glass.

"But…."

"But I don't know man. This is all happening so fast. I mean one day I'm out there hunting and getting laid by a few women in each town, living with no rules or responsibilities and now….hell Sam in a few months I'm going to be a dad. I mean me of all people."

"Well we all knew it would happen sooner or later." Sam smiled.

"I'm serious dude. And now…..I don't know."

"You like her?" Sam said.

"What? No."

"Not the way it looked to me. Things were getting pretty heated back at the apartment."

"That's a long story."

"Tell me. We got time." Sam said.

"Ok well I'm kinda sleeping with her friend Joy and….."

"Ok whoa…..dude your sleeping with her friend?" Sam asked.

"Don't judge me. She told me to go out and have fun and Joy asked me out and I said ok. But I asked Claire first and she said go for it. Now it's like she's jealous or something." Dean said.

Sam shook his head, "Dean, Claire is carrying your babies, you're sleeping with Joy, and kissing Claire on the side. What the hell?"

"I know man, it's fucked up. I don't know what to do. I care about Claire but she doesn't need a guy like me and I think she may be...I don't know….getting attached."

"But I think you want more with Claire." Sam said, "That's what I get."

"I don't do relationships and you know that."

"How will you know if you don't try?" Sam said, "Like it or not you and Claire are having babies together. Wouldn't it be nice if those kids parent were together?"

"But what if it doesn't work out?" Dean asked.

"What if it does?"

Dean never thought about that. Nothing ever worked out for him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Claire but Sam was right. Dean did like her more than just a friend or baby mama. She was sweet and funny and just a great person to be around. Maybe that is the kind of girl he needed. Joy was awesome but she was just like him. It was only about the sex. There was never any feeling there. Dean knew what he had to do.

"Sam, do you mind taking the food back to Claire. I need to go take care of something."

Sam smiled and knew his brother all too well. He knew he would do the right thing. "Sure man. I'll take a cab and see you in a little while."

"Thanks" Dean said and hopped off the stool. He needed to talk to Joy about a few things. For once in his life he was going to try and do the right thing.

* * *

><p>When Sam got back to the apartment and he walked in and saw Claire sitting on the couch with some ice cream, "What are you doing?" he smiled and closed the door.<p>

"Sorry, you guys took too long." She smiled, "Where's Dean?"

"He went over to Joy's but he'll be back soon." Sam said.

The smile on Claire's face quickly faded. She guessed the kiss was nothing more than a kiss to him, "Oh…ok then. More of us." She said.

Sam saw the disappointment in her eyes but he didn't want to say anything yet to her. He knew Dean would be the better one to explain everything to her when he got back.

"So are you still hungry?" he asked.

"Not really." Claire said and wiggled off the couch, "I think I…." she started and put her hand on her belly, "I think I just…."

"Claire are you ok?" Sam asked and placed the food on the coffee table and walk over to her.

"I….I don't know." She said and winced, "Something doesn't feel right." She said and leaned over.

"Ok I think you need to get checked out." Sam said and held onto her arms, "Just sit down and I'll call 911."

"Call D-Dean." She said.

"I will just stay calm." Sam said and pulled his phone from his pocket.

Claire took a deep breath and closed her eyes and rubbed her belly, "It's ok. Daddy will be here soon."

***Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Sam paced in front of the hospital still trying to call Dean and got nothing, "Dean damn it call me back its Claire." He said and hung up the phone. He knew if something happened to her or the babies Dean would never forgive himself.

Claire lay on the bed with her hand on her belly waiting on the doctor to come back in. She was scared something was going to happen….that she was going to lose her babies and the very thought was killing her inside. She wished Dean was here to tell her everything was going to be ok but he wasn't. He was too busy with Joy. It was her fault for telling him it was ok to date. Truth was it was ok a few weeks ago but not it killed her to see him happy with her. She couldn't do this anymore. A guy like him would never settle down.

"Claire." The doctor said as he walked into the room and over to her with his chart.

"Is everything ok? My babies are…"

"They are going to be just fine." The doctor smiles. "Just were just having a few contractions but we stopped them. It's common when you are carrying twins. For the rest of the pregnancy I want you to take it easy. No work and I'm going to put you on a small diet, and I want you on your feet no more than 2 hours a day. Ok?"

Claire nodded. This was just great. No Dean, no sugar, and now she couldn't even work. Super. "Thanks doctor." She said with a smile. It was going to be hard but she was going to do what she had to.

"Alright. I'll have the nurse bring in your release paper." He smiles before walking out of the room.

Dean kissed from Joys lips to her neck and he heard her let out a soft moan. Before he went any farther he stopped and pulled away, "What's wrong Dean?" Joy asked.

"I can't do this I'm sorry." He said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Dean sat up on the couch and looked over at her, "Look Joy….I like you I really do but I came here for a reason and this is not it."

"Just tell me what's wrong." Joy said fixing her shirt.

"Ok look…..like I said I like you but it's just…."

A smile appeared on Joys face, "its Claire isn't it? You fell for her did you? Its ok it really is."

"I feel bad but…."

"Look Dean believe it or not I'm glad you did. She needs someone like you and you two are going to have babies soon and they are going to need both parents. Claire is my best friend and I want her happy."

Dean looked over at Joy and gave her a soft smile, "Thanks Joy." Dean said and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out seeing 6 calls from Sam. He listened to the messages and his heart dropped, "I have to go." He jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Joys asked.

"Claire…she uh…she's in the hospital." He said and grabbed his jacket and keys."

"I'm going with you." Joy said and slipped on her shoes.

Claire finished getting dressed just as Sam walked into the room, "You ok?"

Claire turned to him and smiles with tears in her eyes, ""Yeah….just relieved and ready to do home."

Sam nodded, "Ok well they said you are ready so let's get you home so you can rest." Claire nodded to him and grabbed her bag from the bed and followed him out the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

By the time Sam and Claire got back to her place Dean and Joy were already there waiting on them after they had called the hospital and they said Claire had been sent home. Claire walked into the apartment and saw them sitting together and she tried no to be mad but she was. She was hurt but there was nothing she could do. "Hey guys." She said.

Dean jumped off the couch and walked over to her, "Are you ok? The babies ok?" he said and looked her over.

"We're fine. Too many sweets I guess." She forced a smile. "I just need to rest."

"Ok why don't you go lay down." Dean said.

"Can I get you anything sweetie?" Joy asked.

"No I think you did enough." Claire said and walked back into the bedroom and closed the door.

Joy sighed. She couldn't believe she didn't see this before. Claire was in love with Dean and she took him from her. When she needed him the most she took him. Some friend she was.

"I'm going to go but I'll come by tomorrow and check on her." Joy said.

"Want me to drive you home?" Dean asked.

"I'll do it. Just go check on Claire." Sam said. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks for being here man." Dean said.

"No problem." Sam smiled and he and Joy walked out the door.

Dean sighed as he looked back toward the bedroom. He hated himself for not being here for her. This last hour was hell for him and he knew it must have been harder on her but never again would he leave her alone like this. She and the babied were at the top of his list.

He walked down the hallways and knocked on her door a few times before walking in, "Claire, are you ok?"

Claire wiped her eyes and turned to him, "Great. Just a little tired."

"I bet. Can I get you anything?"

"No if I need something I can get it myself." She said as she sat down on the bed.

Dean knew she was pissed and she had every right to be. He should have had his phone on all night, "Claire listen I…."

"Dean don't its ok. I'm fine and the babies are fine. No harm done. At least one of us was having fun."

"I wasn't….I mean…." Dean sighed, "It's not what you think."

"You were with Joy right?"

"Yes but…"

"Then that's all I need to know. I'm glad you two have each other." She smiled. "I'm happy."

"Ok stop doing that!" Dean snapped.

"Stop what?" she asked innocently.

"Stop being so damn nice and pretending everything is just perfect when its not. You're pissed at me I get it so just let it out."

"Why would I be mad at you? I told you it was ok and it is. Why are you upset?" she asked. She was not going to break. She had to keep her blood pressure down.

"Don't give me that bullshit Claire. You're mad that I was with her and not with you where I was supposed to be."

"No I'm not. You aren't supposed to be anywhere. Last I check you were a free man so you can do whatever you want." She smiled. "I'm just fine. All I need is rest so you are welcome to go back to what you were doing."

"You're unbelievable you know that? I'm trying here and you are pushing me away!"

"Trying to what Dean?" she asked. "Pretend this is all not a huge inconvenience for you? Pretend that you didnt wished I was more like Joy. What?"

Dean knew he could do this right now. The more he stood there the madder he got at her and himself, "You know what its nothing. Just rest alright. I'll be out there." He said and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Tears feel down Claire's face as he left. She wanted to tell him how much she wanted him but she didn't want to get her heart broken again. Right now she had to think of her babies.

***Sorry for the wait. Hope you liked***


	10. Chapter 10

***Several weeks later. Claire 7 months pregnant***

Over the past few weeks Claire tried her best to push down the feeling she had built for Dean and just focus on getting stuff ready for the babies. Dean was working and still hunting when he was able to. He hated that things were tense between him and Claire. He never wanted to hurt her. Truth was since he had been there he had developed his own feeling for her. She was different than the other girls and they mother to his future kids. That was still shocking to him. In two months he was going to be a father to not one but two kids. He needed to find someway to make things up to Claire. Believe it or not he wanted a family. He wanted it all with her. This was all new to him and he was last as hell. What did she want? Hell what did any woman want? Then he thought about it. Maybe he had a small idea.

Later on that day, Claire sat in the living room with her feet up on the coffee table eating her ice cream, "Hey I am going to run out but I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me. You know just to get out." Dean asked as he put on his jacket.

"We can just order in if you want." Claire said.

"We always do that. We need to get out while we can." Dean said.

"You are welcome to go out. I told you that. It's no problem." She gave him a small smile.

"I don't want to go out alone. I want to go out with you and that's what we are going to do. So get dressed and I will be back in an hour to pick you up."

"Dean I don't feel like it." She said.

"Just do it alright. You'll be glad you did trust me." He smiled. He walked over and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back in a little bit." He said and walked out the door.

As he left Claire sighed and rubbed her large belly, "What is your daddy up to now?" She wiggled her way off the couch and made her way to her bedroom to get dressed.

One hour later Dean returned home with a single rose and he was dressed in one of his suits. "Claire, are you ready?" He called out.

Claire walks out of her room wearing a black dress and her hair curled, "Yeah I'm ready." She said.

Dean looked at her and smiled, "You look great."

"I look like a whale." She sighed and looked at the flower, "Is that for me?"

"Oh yeah" He handed it to her.

Claire smelled the flower and smiles, "Thank you, Dean. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah. Let's go get something to get. I'm thinking Italian."

"Sounds great." Claire grabbed her purse and they headed out the door.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the restaurant and Dean opened her door for her. He took her hand in his and they headed inside. To Claire's surprise he had already made reservations. They were seated at a small table with candles next to a window that over looked a small lake.<p>

"This is really nice, Dean." Claire said as Dean pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"I heard about it from someone I work with. I thought we could use a night out." He said and sat across from her, "How are you feeling?

"Pretty good. Tired and a little sore but other than that we are all doing great." She said and placed her napkin in her lap.

"Good. That's really good. Not too much longer now I guess."

"Nope. About six weeks I think." She took a sip of her water and looked over the menu.

Dean looked at her for a moment and smiled. He let out a sigh and grabbed the menu. He had never been this nervous in his life. Was he doing the right thing? Was he nuts for thinking this was a good idea? So many questions were going on in his head.

Claire looked up from the menu and saw Dean staring off, "Dean, are you ok? You seem….stressed."

"Huh? Oh no I'm…I'm fine. Just thinking to myself I guess."

"Is everything ok?" She swallowed hard wondering if he was thinking of leaving her.

"Everything is great." He said and closed the menu and set it aside. "I just need to talk to you about something that has been on my mind the last few days."

"Oh boy." Claire said an out her menu down. This was it. He was leaving her. She was going to have to be a single mom. She screwed up once again. She knew it. "Just…..just get it out." She said trying to keep herself together.

Dean took a seep breath, "Ok well….I know things haven't been great between us and for that I am sorry. I take the blame for it. I wasn't there when you needed me."

"No its ok. Really it is. It's my fault for giving you a hard time." She began to panic, "I don't mind you going out I really don't.

"I know you do Claire and it wasn't far for me to go out and leave you at home. You don't deserve that."

"Dean I told you to go out. It's just hormones. I got upset for no reason." Tears came to her eyes and she began to play with her hands.

Dean looked at the tears in eyes and moves his seat over next to hers, "Hey hey….what's wrong?" he said quietly.

"You are leaving me aren't you? I am too much to handle. I know. I heard it all before but I can be better I promise." She looked into his eyes. "You can date just please don't leave me alone."

"Claire shh." He cupped her face, "I didn't not bring you hear to tell you I was leaving alright? I told you we were in this together and I mean that. I am not leaving. I promise."

Claire nodded and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry I just got scared."

"There is no reason for you to be scared. I messed up in the past, a lot actually, but I want to change that. I want to be better for you guys. I want….I want us to be a family." He said and his heart began to pound in his chest.

"We are a family Dean and I promise not to push you away anymore." She said looking into his eyes.

"That's good to hear because I want to ask you something." He said.

"You can ask me anything. I want us to start over." She smiled at him.

Dean stared into her eyes and smiles. This wasn't the way he has rehearsed it but before he knew it he said, "Marry me."

Claire froze and wasn't sure if she had heard his right, "I'm sorry w-what?"

"I know it's not the perfect situation and I'm a pain in the ass and we have a lot to work on but…..but I want to marry you. I want us to be a real family." He said.

"Oh wow. I wasn't really expecting you to ask me that tonight. You don't have to do this you know? You can take it back. I won't be mad."

"I don't want to take it back. I want you to say you will marry me. If you want to that is." Dean said.

Claire sat there silent for what seemed like a lifetime to Dean. Finally she took a deep breath and looked back at him and nodded her head, "Ok."

"Ok?" Dean asked to make sure he had heard her right.

"Yeah….I mean yes. Yes I will marry you Dean. I want to marry you." She smiled.

"You serious?" he asked, "I mean that's great." He pulled her into a hug, "This is really great." He kissed the top of her head.

Claire hugged him tight and cried into his shirt a little. Was this real? Was she really going to marry him? Was he really going to marry her?

They couple stayed that way for a few minutes. Both thinking. Claire thinking about how happy she was and Dean thinking about whether or not if he should tell her who he really was….what he did. Maybe that was tomorrows problem. For tonight he just wanted it to be about them and only them. Everything else could wait. It was his turn to attempt to be happy.


End file.
